


Over the Desk

by fightableomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Lingerie, Omorashi, Punishment, Spanking, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Cronus misbehaves, Again. Porrim puts him in his place
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Over the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> i like this one,

Cronus had been at the Maryam's for the past couple of hours. Why? Because Porrim was really the only one who could stand him, and so, he clung to their semblance of a relationship for all that it was worth. Which meant not hitting on her since she might get irritated and leave, and hanging out with her anytime he could, though he always made sure to leave whenever it looked like she was getting agitated. 

Honestly, he didn't know why Porrim put up with him. He knew that he was considered an unsavory person but she never pushed him away, not when he was trying to be tolerable. Maybe she thought she could fix him, make him more like she wanted? He really wasn't changing, but he sure as hell let he think he was. 

Their dynamic was complicated, and not really that important in this situation, which was namely Cronus going upstairs to take a leak. 

He usually used the downstairs restroom, but kankri was over when Cronus arrived, so naturally, he locked himself in there as a protest until Cronus left.

That in and of itself would be fine had Cronus not been guzzling lemonade like he was dying of dehydration. As a result, he had to piss like none other and porrim had to let him use the bathroom attached to her bedroom. 

Cronus had little trouble getting to her room, but he did stall once in there, as he looked at the picture covered walls, a though crossed his mind, this was likely the last time he was going to be in here, much less alone, 

With that thought in mind, he went to go look at things. Why? Because he was a snoopy person.

He leafed through the fabric piled against the table on the far side of the room, looked at the photos, read a page or two of her journal and even looked through her sketchbook. The looking around really let him get his mind off of his throbbing bladder. 

Finally, he got to the dresser. Immediately, he started to look for her underwear, because no matter what porrim thought, he wasn't changed enough to not do that. 

After a short minute of riffling, he found her lacy black lingerie. His urges got the best of him and he started to strip. 

He stood naked in her room for a moment, not noticing his bladder poking out of his torso or the open door. He only noticed the silky treasure in his hands. Without hesitation, he put on the panties in his hand. 

They fit snugly over his growing erection. Next came the matching stockings.

He ran his hands from his waist down to his thighs and turned to look in the nearby full body mirror. There he stood for a moment, admiring hs for. As his hips wiggled lightly with desperation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should stop, but he couldn't. He just stood there, aroused in stolen lingerie with his clothes on the floor and the door open while his body begged for relief. 

He was too absorbed in his fun to notice footsteps sounding from down the hallway. Perhaps porrim noticed he was taking a while and went to go check on him. It didn't matter, he was too busy admiring himself.

Without warning, porrim spoke from behind him, “Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?” 

Cronus whipped around his face scarlet. “W-wait. I can explain.” 

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, “Oh yeah? Fucking try.” 

He swallowed as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. What the hell were you supposed to say when you were caught wearing your only friends underwear? “Fuck, I-im sorry por. Gimme one second and I swear we can put this past us.” 

She started to walk towards him, “I'm not going to give you a single second, because this apparently is what you do when I give you a second alone.” 

He bit his lip, “Por, I said I'm sorry. What else am I supposed to say?”

“I don't know, but I do know that you're about to be a hell of a lot worse.” She grabbed his wrist once she was close enough and yanked him around. He ended up thrown over the desk in the corner. 

Without hesitation, he moved to push himself up. She just pushed him back down and bound his hands to the closest leg. 

He keened, not liking where this was headed. “Let me up? I'll fix this, I promise.” 

“How are you going to do that?” 

“I don't know! But you ain't giving me a chance.” 

She frowned, though it wasn't really seen by Cronus. “Hush up or I'll have to gag you too. I'm not in the mood to hear this bullshit.” 

He whined again, “Don't do this, ple--” he couldn't finish his sentence seeing as a gag was put in his mouth. He whined around it, as if that would stop her. 

It seemed to deter her for a moment seeing as she stepped away from the desk and his vulnerable ass, but she soon stepped back, his leather belt in her hands. 

Without so much as a word of warning, she brought the strip of leather down quickly across his cheeks. 

A yelp would be too gentle to describe the anguished cry of pain that came from him. He continued to try and shout around the gag, but only resulted in drool leaking down his chin, coming from the corners of his perpetually open mouth. 

With a smirk, Porrim struck out again, and again, and again. Each time, Cronus would cry out, his eyes filling slowly with tears. His vision got blurry as he wiggled his hip, trying to get away from the pain of porrim's hand and the pain of the sharp edge digging into his over full bladder. 

Already. He could feel some drops threatening to spill over and wet the front of the lacy panties. 

He didn't have to worry about ruining porrim's underwear for long. No, at his squirming and cries for help, she pulled the underwear down, exposing his pinkened ass. 

He tried to protest it once again, but she was still having none of it and brought the belt in her hand down one final time. 

Of course she intended for more strikes, but that last hit was the straw that broke the camel's back. His bladder was just past its limit and it was pushed too far into the desk. 

All at once, his bladder released, sending hot streams down his legs. Most of it collected at his feet, wetting the soles of the socks he stole, but quite a bit did get the panties he tried so hard not to ruin. His thighs glistened with the moisture, and the soft fabric reaching up to just above his knees soaked up everything that came their way. 

His cheeks too, got wet. But not from piss. No, the tears in his eyes started to fall down his reddened cheeks. Snot too joined the drool and tears that streaked his visage. 

Porrim took a step back from the disaster that was unfolding. She was silent for a minute before sighing. “You really are like a child, you know that, right?” She stepped forward again and undid the ties holding him still and the gag. 

As soon as he could, he started sailing, sobs ripping through his entire body. 

Cronus was soon gathered into the other's arms, “Hush, you're fine. It's just a little pain and pride. You'll be fine.” She kept consoling him, stroking his hair as she did, all the while being careful not to step too close to his mess. 

Once he was quiet, she pat his shoulder, “Go shower. Your punishment is over, but you will have to clean up this puddle once you get dressed. Okay?” 

He nodded and complied. 

Once he had done everything he needed, he headed for the door. As he left, he caught a glimpse of Kankri in the other room, giggling as he passed. Immediately, his cheeks flushed and he quickened his pace, now desperate to get home. 


End file.
